Firehawke
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.
1. To be unaware of one's form

Firehawke- _What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us_.

_So quick explanation about this piece, I just wanted to show an AU where Connor Hawke (Oliver's son) and Ronnie Raymond (Felicity's stepson) would be around each through my favorite pairing of Olicity. As to the name, Ronnie Raymond is known as one half of the super hero code name Firestorm, currently in The New 52 universe, he is paired with Jason Rusch and not Martin Stein. And yes I know that Firehawk is the code name of Lorraine, the love interest of Ronnie and no this isn't a romance piece between Ronnie and Connor. This originally started as just a piece about Oliver and Felicity through the eyes of Connor and Ronnie but it evolved into something else._

**Connor**

******To be unaware of one's form is to live a death _Ralph Waldo Ellison_**

Felicity Smoak and Ronnie Raymond had left two years after Connor came and six months after Sara Lance had died. Connor loved Felicity and liked Sara but Ronnie was his only friend in a world full of adults. Sara taught them how to fight and Felicity taught them how to build computers. They both played games with them. He was weary of Laurel. She was never mean to him but she kept her distance. He tolerated his Aunt Thea, she would one day be nice and the other mean. She reminded Connor of his mother. His father once told him, that she had some very bad things happen to her and to forgive her because of it. He really didn't understand, so he left it as it was because he was only interested in getting to know his father. When he learned about families in school one day, he came home and asked his mother about why he didn't have a father. His only answer was a slap in the face and told never to ask about that man again. He cried a long time after and never asked again.

He and his mother lived in Gotham. She hated it and he loved it. He loved to see the bat signal in the clouds. He would sneak out onto the fire escape when his mother was working the overnight shift at the diner.

He was five the first time and he loved every minute.

His hero, Batman, fought the bad guys and won every time. He would beg his mom to buy him anything and everything to do with his hero but she would just tell him that they couldn't afford it. He learned to never ask for anything. A little before his eighth birthday, he awoke to find that his mother had not returned home from her shift. She was always there the next day, asleep on the couch. He was used to by now to get himself to school and that was what he did. Half way through the day, he was called to the principal's office, he was so afraid. He was afraid that he had done something wrong; so he walked sullenly to the front of the school.

There are some days in a person's life that are burned into their memories; this was one of them for Connor. He always had nightmares about this day even after the faces in the room had faded with age. When he was ushered into the principal's office, there sat a woman in a nice suit and an officer. They looked at him with a mixture of pity and sadness. He was really afraid now, would he go to jail now for something that he did and for the life of him, he could not remember if he had done something bad. The lady turned to him with a sad smile and presented herself to him and then said that she and the officer were there to tell him something; something about his mother. She first asked him if he knew why his mother would walk in the back alleys of Gotham. He told her that his mother always said it was the fastest route back home from the diner. All these questions about his mother made him ask if they knew where she was. He explained that his mother would leave him overnight in the apartment during her overnight shifts but she would be home by the time he would get up for school. The lady and the officer looked at each other then and something passed between them that he did not understand. Then she explained that his mother had been found but she had been hurt very badly and that she was in heaven now. He did not understand. His mother was dead. He had gone very still so still and so quiet that the only thing he could hear in his ears was his heartbeat and it was starting to get faster. He couldn't breathe; his heart beating so fast; his blood rushing in his ears and the cold seeping into his body. He cried and the woman came over and hugged him tightly till he could cry no more. Finally after a while the woman asked if there was anyone in his family they could call but he did not know the answer to that and finally she said that she would take him to stay in a place where he could be safe till his mother's family could be found. He didn't particularly care; his head was hurting and all he wanted to do was sleep. So he nodded and was escorted by the police officer and the woman out of the school and to a place with other children.

He grew quiet outside and inside. He couldn't bear to talk to the other children, the adults or even to himself. His mother was given a burial and he was allowed to attend with the lady holding his hand all the way through. He had no tears left.

He was only eight years old.

He stayed like that for nearly a year; caught in a haze of grief and trapped within the grey walls of the orphanage. The adults worried and asked him continuous questions and he would either ignore them or supplied a yes or no. Every night, he would cry silently and would forget the previous day and again the adults would ask him the same questions. Nearly to the day of his mother's death, he was ushered to the office of the director of the children's home where he found a lady and a man along with the director. The lady had on a pink flowered sun dress and her hair shone like the sun. She had on glasses and pink nail polish on her fingers. She studied him for a second and broke into the most brilliant and honest smile he had ever seen. He blinked at the brilliance.

"My God, Oliver, he looks exactly like you," she said turning to the man in the suit next to her. Connor shifted his gaze to the man she was speaking to and saw his eyes staring back at him. The man stood looming over him and was surprised at how shadowed he was. The woman was sunlight and colors, she was a rainbow but he was darkness and shadows. Connor felt danger from this man and wanted to go hide under his blanket.

"Oliver stop with the frowning, you are scaring him," the woman chided and turned to smile at him. Finally the man changed in front of him and seemed less terrifying and knelt in front of him and raised his hand to him to shake his hand.

"Hello Connor, I'm Oliver Queen and I'm your dad," he said while smiling sadly. Connor blinked a few times and shook his head.

"But I don't have a dad," was his response and the man sighed and retracted his hand and ran it through his hair.

"So I am guessing that Sandra never told you about me." It was not a question and was said with a hint of anger.

"I asked once and she got angry at me and told me never to ask again." Connor said.

"She never told me about you either." The man said distantly. The woman stood up then and slapped him on the shoulder. "Oliver, how could say that to him? He is a little boy." The man, his father apparently, flinched at her words and turned to him and said. "I'm sorry Connor. I didn't mean to say that." He placed his hand on his shoulder and said "How about we get to know each other?"

After that, his world exploded. He lingered in the children's home for another week and then he and all of his possessions were taken to a hotel and was amazed by it. He found out there that his father was a very important and rich man; he even had his own personal driver and bodyguard named John, a tall brown skinned man that seemed both dangerous and kind at the same time. His favorite was Felicity however, she was so happy and when she was around he didn't feel so cold. His father on the other hand didn't know what to say or what to do with him and the few failed attempts to get to know him were half-hearted and faked, so Connor opted to ignore his questions or simply answer yes or no. So without much to do, he prowled around and inspected everything.

"I don't think he likes me, Felicity."

"Well he only met you last week, Oliver. From what the director of the children's home has told me, Connor has been walking around in semi catatonic state since his mother died a year ago. I just think he needs a little time to get to know you and fall for your charming smile."

"Oh so you think my smile is charming?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean your smile can be charming when it wants to be, not saying that you aren't trying to be but I am going to stop talking right now…"

"I just don't know how I am supposed to do this, Felicity. I don't think I was ever meant to be a father."

"Oliver, you will make a great father. He will love you just give him a little bit of time. He kind of reminds me of a mini version of you when I first met you. Well, at least he doesn't know how to fight."

"How am I supposed to keep him safe from my enemies?"

"The same way you keep the city safe, one day at a time." Through the crack in the door, Connor could see that blinding smile. His father stared at her and smiled a real smile. That was when he first saw it; the love he had for her. They stared at each other for a few seconds till the phone rang and startled all three of them.

"Hey Ed, how are you sweetheart?" His father had turned his back on her but Connor could see the flinch when she greeted the person on the phone with such love and tenderness.

"How is Ronnie doing….that's fantastic….tell him to score a touch-down for me….Yeah..umhmm…Yeah…we are coming back in two days…..Yeah…..well both of them are the same it's actually kind of eerie….yeah they both get that crease in their foreheads…..Yeah…hahahaha….well, sweetheart tell Ronnie good luck and that I love him and that when I come back we can play that new racing game. I love you too sweetheart. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone with a smile.

"Well how about we get Ronnie and Connor together and they can be friends? They are the same age, they have similar backgrounds, so maybe they can relate to each other and then maybe you and Ed can go out and take the boys."

"Thanks yeah, that seems like a good idea. I don't know what I will do without you."

"Please Oliver, I am not going anywhere….Well, I need to get off to bed because I have a meeting with Lucius and Bruce in the morning," he heard his father snort.

"Please, Bruce is almost as good a liar as you. I know you and Dick have this thing with him but it doesn't stop the fact that he is a good man that tries very hard. And it was only one dance at one charity ball. You three nearly had a three way mortal combat fight right there in front of everyone. Also for a minute, I thought Clark was going to have to intervene. Egotistical bastards the lot of you." His father just stood there and scowled angrily at her. She shook her head and raised her eyebrows in challenge to whatever he was going to say. Apparently his father had nothing to say.

"Good night Oliver I will see you in the afternoon. Oh I forgot, Bruce invited all of us to Wayne Manor for dinner tomorrow night. Connor can meet Damien and I can be treated to good food and good wine." At that Connor hurried into his room and waited for Felicity to come say goodnight.

**A/N**

**Now for a little explanation.**

**Ronnie Raymond- Son of Edward Raymond and Stepson of Felicity Smoak. In comic book land, he is one half of the superhero Firestorm. Either half being Martin Stein or in The New 52's Jason Rusch. **

**Connor Jonas Hawke- Son of Oliver Queen and Sandra 'MoonDay' Hawke. Even though he has used the mantle of Green Arrow. He is in fact code named the Red Arrow on Earth 2 if I remember correctly. **

**Damien Wayne- Son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al'Ghul. Grandson of Ras's al Ghul. ****Ibn al Xu'ffasch 'Son of the Bat' and no** I did not make him up. Look him up. 

**I may throw in the Red Hood and the Outlaws just because I have a slight crush on Jason Todd. Don't worry I will throw in Jason Rusch. **

**So review and let me know what you think. I may even include some action adventure rather than pure Olicity. **


	2. Invictus Coming Soon

Author notes:

So as you noticed, I have updated this with a note instead of a chapter. I am just advising everyone that this particular story is going to be deleted but have no fear it will be incorporated into my new fic, INVICTUS. So keep a look out for that. When I am ready to post that fic, I will delete this one. Now with that being said, I am looking for a beta that is familiar with DC comics canon and has written for the Arrow fandom before. If anyone is interested in journeying down the rabbit hole with me just send me a pm. Good bye for now.

NonTimetisMessor


End file.
